Planet Jarrett (DCO)
Planet Jarrett is a villainous stable in DCO that debuted in July 2017, which is based on the faction of the same name from early-era TNA. It primarily consists of talent formerly featured in the now-defunct developmental fed, Jeff Jarrett Pro Wrestling. The faction was established shortly after Jeff Jarrett made his DCO debut, defeated cash money for the DCO World Championship, and subsequently ousted him from DCO. The first member to be named was AJ Styles X, who, much like Jarrett himself, won championship gold in his DCO debut, defeating Bob Holly for the DCO Television Championship (though he lost the title to Derek The V Extreme in his first title defense). At The Running Man, a match between Barberino and Cpl. Wilczynski was arranged with a spot in Planet Jarrett at stake. Barberino emerged victorious, earning a position in the stable. At the same event, Jarrett successfully defended his DCO World Championship against Detective John Kimble. In spite of Wilczynski's failure at seizing a spot in the group, his former tag team partner and close associate Sgt. Hardin was confirmed as the fourth member prior to a webmatch against a debuting Black Ice (who ended up defeating Hardin). Hardin and Barberino soon solidified their allegiance to Planet Jarrett on a DCO (I Dont Give A Shit) webmatch, where both men interfered in the TV Title rematch between Styles X and Derek, and ultimately helped AJ recapture the title. In the subsequent set of webmatch tapings, Planet Jarrett's dominance would firmly be established, with the group picking up two major victories: the King of the Mountain once again retained his title (besting Craven Moorehead, Haduken, and Bob Holly in a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match), while Hardin and Barberino scored what was arguably an upset win over former tag champs Conner Shagwell and Charles "Taint Licker" Morales. At DCO Presents a Bottle of Jack, Kimble and Wilczynski would both gain retribution against Planet Jarrett, when they joined forces and defeated Hardin and Barberino in a tag team match. Jarrett, on the other hand, emerged victorious in his World Title defense against Frank Garrett. Not long after, a match at DCO Presents a Big Strong Motherfucker was arranged pitting John Kimble against a new member of Planet Jarrett who's identity would be revealed at the show. Planet Jarrett's new member was revealed to be former Cocksuckers Anonymous member and the first-ever Mr. Money in the Bank in DCO history, The Son of a Bitch. SOB was able to narrowly defeat Kimble (who had changed his name to Douglas Quaid prior to the match). Earlier in the night, Jarrett successfully defended the DCO World Title yet again, this time defeating Craven Moorehead, Derek, and TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champion Wrestling Journalist Drew Alexander. Hardin and Barberino, who were given a shot at the DCO Tag Team Championship, were unsuccessful in their bid for championship gold, coming up short against reigning champions Sulley "The Big Man" Anderson and Hoss Vanderhuge. Following the event, the group turned their attention towards the newly-crowned number one contender, Art Fistmouth (A former DCO World Champion who made his return at DCO Presents a Big Strong Motherfucker, winning a number one contender's Battle Royal in the process). Though Fistmouth would defeat The Son of a Bitch, he ended up becoming another statistic in Jarrett's DCO winning streak. Things would begin to unravel quickly after this, however. In a tag match between DCO's resident factions, Cocksuckers Anonymous (represented by Distance Riley and Bonecrusher Stevenson) defeated the SOB and Sgt. Hardin (representing Planet Jarrett), calling into question who DCO's most dominant stable truly was. On the same night, in an act of sheer bravado, Jarrett issued an open challenge to anyone on the DCO roster (that he hadn't already defended the title against) for a shot at the DCO World Title. The challenge was answered by the recently-debuted Dinero En Efectivo (a luchador who strongly resembles cash money in appearance, mannerisms, and wrestling style). Dinero ended up pulling off the upset and dethroned the King of the Mountain to become DCO World Champion. Planet Jarrett's last remaining piece of gold, the DCO Television Championship, slipped away next, as AJ Styles X was shockingly bested by an obese black woman. The loss cost Styles X his spot in Planet Jarrett, as he was unceremoniously kicked from the group immediately afterward. On DCO Presents Blood, Shit, and Cum I, The Son of a Bitch cashed in the Money in the Bank on Dinero En Efectivo to win the DCO World Championship. On January 22, 2018 at a house show Barberino & Sgt. Hardin defeated Conner Shagwell & Charles "Taint Licker" Morales to win the DCO Tag Team Championship. On February 18, 2018, Barberino & Hardin lost the DCO Tag Team Championship to Taylor Collins & Kayla Tompkinson, Later in the day Jeff Jarrett was kicked out of Planet Jarrett due to his release. On February 22 at DCO Presents Ice to Meet You, Barberino & Hardin was defeated by Detective John Kimble in a Handicap Match this mean Planet Jarrett must officially disband. Championships and accomplishments *'DCO' **DCO World Championship (2 times) - Jeff Jarrett, & The SOB **DCO Television Championship (2 times) - AJ Styles X **DCO Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Barberino & Hardin Category:DCO (Vivianverse) Category:Tag Team Category:Stable